branglespherefandomcom-20200214-history
Peak
The Peak is the highest achievable state of mind known to man, which one strives to attain or risk sleeping. Tabs have been reported to induce this state of mind, but due to their mysterious nature, it is not certain. Dosage may result in Peak or in some cases, death. Encounters on the Peak Willisville Willisville peak was the fuckboys first encounter with the Peak. After traveling by bike, then walking the highway to hell, FBS, Shaman, Fullmetal, and Phantom were tasked with ascending Willisville mountain while listening to the Chrono Trigger OST. With every step the mysterious tabs grabbed hold of the fuckboys brangus', causing great thirst and hunger. Using his knowledge of the wild, the Shaman gathered wild blueberrys to nourish the now delirious fuckboys before continuing the ascent to the Peak. This proved to be the needed boost of fortitude, the fuckboys reached the peak shortly after. Upon reaching the peak, the fuckboys made camp to enjoy the sights of Espanola. Not convinced that they were fully peaked, the Phantom produced a jointicus maximus out of thin air, convinced they could not push the brangus any further. Once completed, the Phantom remarked: "if you look into the horizon, it gets really fucked." As the fuckboys stared into the everlasting horizon, the air began to reverberate with the shredding of the old god Jimi Hendrix, causing a now peaked FBS to exclaim "IT FEELS LIKE SHROOOOOOMS!" Once accustomed to their new power levels, the fuckboys on the peak realized they had no food or water. It was now a race to get back to the mothership: peak or death. The Hells Bells of AC/DC tolled and the fuckboys began their journey back, forging a new path down and braving treacherous grounds, power lines, unstable bridges, and most dangerously their hunger. The fuckboys reached the base of Willisville where a new trial awaited: cars zooming at top speeds along the highway back to the mothership. They paused to marvel at the danger of the situation, and the Phantom simply stated "game face boys" and Fullmetal took the lead since there was only room for single file on the side of the highway. The highway back was more dangerous than the first time, the cars were faster and senses were heightened. The cliffs began to morph into faces, trying to seduce Fullmetal from his path. He continued in spite of the faces whispering in his ear. These faces in the cliffs are now believed to be a manifestation of doubts hexed onto the mountain by the Jenk Witch, who was now displeased her jenk magic was not causing the fuckboys to stray from the path. In retaliation she conjured a snake to block the path, which was killed the instant it came into contact with the aura of the Peak the fuckboys carried with them. The dead serpent still caused pause from the fuckboys, veering off the path and onto the highway, which was of no consequence due to what must have been a blessing from Jordan. Having reached the sign of Whitefish Falls, Shook Me All Night Long began to play and the fuckboys cheered, knowing they were near to home base. They grabbed their steeds and rode at what can only be described as peak speeds. The fuckboys reached their destination, taking comfort in the fact that they would not perish from thirst or hunger. Category:Concepts